fun's downfall
by tinlizzie1020
Summary: A new guardian has been chosen to protect the children of the world. But what happens when she meets the guardian of fun? Could her fun cause his fall?(Bare with me this is my first fanfic, and I'm not a good Typer.)
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie's pov**

"You abit taller then I remember." I turned around thinking that I remembered that voice. I was correct.

"Jack!?" I screamed running to him locking him into a bear hug.

"Jamie!? I... can't... breath..." Jack struggled to say. As soon as he said that I let him go, probably with the stupidest grin ever.

"Okay... scratch getting taller. Your stronger" he said still trying to catch his breath. All I could do was chuckle.

"Where on earth have you been!? It's been three years, Jack. THREE!"

"I know but you can't blame me for being busy. I have to bring snow to the rest of the world, for crying out loud! It gets tearing. You know I would be here otherwise."

"I know but you could have at least stoped by. Iven once just to tell me why. I thought that you where avoiding me."

"Ouch. You really now how to hurt a guy." Jack said clenching his hand to his heart.

"Well, you better make it up to me." I said crossing my arms and turning my back to him. I waited for about a minute, until I felt something cold hit the back of my neck. I turned around to see Jack hovering just outside of my window.

"Is that what you had in mind?" He laughed in a mischievous way. Then he started to fly away but I hear him yell..." gather the troops, and meet me at the battlefield! Where having a snowball fight!

_**Authers note**_

_I promise that not all the chapters will be this short just give me a chapter to get the reigns of this. Still New!_


	2. Chapter 2

**North's Pov. **

I was in my office when it happened. I heard rumbling and cracking noises coming from outside of my office. On instinct, I grabbed my swords and flung the door open so hard that one of the hinges broke.

Come to think of it, I really need to fix that.

Anyway, back to what was happening. It is tuff to explain but, black sand was covering everything. Not just the globe but all of the toys, elves, yetis. Well, all except for three that were hiding in one of the area's that sand didn't cover. I was in my office doorway which was sand free, thank goodness. That's when I heard a crack. The ground shook violently, threatening me to fall backwards. Then the ground opened. Forcing all of the elves, toys, and yetis into the hole. I was to stunned to react. After awhile the ground closed up allowing me to step on it. I looked around at my workshop. Then it finally clicked.

"You three!" The yetis slowly crept from there spot. Understandably hesitant after what occurred prior. Finally they got over to wear I had been standing.

"Get everything ready! Where going to have company." I said pushing in the northern lights button. The signal had been sent.

**Jack's Pov.**

I was waiting for at least 30 minutes before Jamie and his friends showed up. The girls gave me hug's and the guy's patted my back. Since is was gone for three years they decided all against me. I thought _'piece of cake there not that good'. _WRONG! They pelted me with snowball, after snowball, after snowball. I'm telling you, they have grown. Even the girls had stronger arm's. I was getting hit so hard that I couldn't see the northern lights until...

"Guys look! It's the northern lights!" Everyone had a huge grin as the looked up to the sky. All except me. I was just about ready to leave and fly to the north pole when Jamie stoped me.

"Where are you going, Jack? I mean, you just got here?"

"Its the northern lights." I told him,facing the sky.

"So. It's just the northern lights! I know you've seen them before."

"Jamie!? The northern lights are a signal to the guardians that there is trouble."

"Fine. But you will come back though, right?"

"Well," I said rumbling my chin" you did just pelt me with snowball's."

"JACK!?"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. Of course I'll come back."

"Ok. But if you need a favor don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks I'll be back soon. See'ya"

"See'ya" Jamie called after me but I was already in the air. Flying to the north pole. Flying into danger. Flying into my fall.

_**Authors note**_

_A little bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to my first reviewer and my first follower. You are the best! Can't wait to upload chapter 3. :)_


End file.
